The Third Soul, Hell Flowers
by KriZzFoxRain
Summary: "There's Youko, There's Shuichi, She's the Third. He tormented me, I needed comfort, she is willing to give it to me, exchange for a host body, I complied.
1. The Third Soul: Prologue

**The Third Soul **

Author: KriZzFoxie Minamino

(Yu Yu Hakusho & Jigoku Shoujo Crossover)

**Prologue:**

"Perhaps… It is time to die?", a soft chime of bells had been heard by the tormentor, his vision is fading into darkness…

… all he sees but a boat sailing towards to the end… he speaks; "Turn the boat… Damn it! Stop!" panic is rising within his voice, suddenly he tried to stand, but two pairs of skeletal hands stop him from escaping.

… a voice was heard; "This is vengeance, now I am to ferry you to hell." A scream of agony was heard, followed by the soothing sounds of bells that lingered earlier.

"Miss?" Hone Onna asked the young miss, a worried expression slowly began to fill her eyes.

"Yes?" the young miss replied, emotionless. As always.

"Your body is still weak, even if Yuzuki is gone, are you alright?" she said worriedly.

"Yes. I just need a temporary host body to restore my energy" she replied, not bothering to look at her five companions. (Wanyūdō, Ren Ichimoku, Hone Onna, Kikuri, and Yamawaro)

"Another body? Baka. I can just be the Hell girl!" Kikuri snapped. And was suddenly silenced by Hone Onna.

"Then, whose body you need to possess?" Ren silently asked, quietly pointing out that the spider (The master of hell, Ai's master) was just there, hanging around.

"A human filled with a tormented heart, and a hatred soul, like yours, Miss?" Wanyūdō asked followed by his usual little smile upon his old, calm face.

"Yes. That is required" the young miss answered, picking a flower (The usual red Spider Lily "The Hell Flower" by outside her house near the pond she bathes on.)

"Someone… that has been suffering like me" the young miss emotionlessly thought


	2. Chapter 1: Shattered Memories

**CHAPTER 1: **Shattered Memories

(Author's note: I forgot to mention, this fanfic has YAOI. But it will be change to HET, in the later chapters. Flashbacks are in _Italic, _Kurama's thoughts are in **_Bold Italic_**, the normal conversation or talking has " " quotation marks. Youko will not be having an appearance here, in this chapter.)

* * *

"KURAMA!" a broad-shouldered with a defined muscular build, thick reddish-orange hair that is combed up into a 1950's 'punk' pompadour style, has an angular face with narrow brown eyes. (A/N: Brown or Gray?) Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke Urameshi's Bestfriend and Teammate, the so-called-oaf as Hiei would say, is yelling and shouting along the hallways of Meiou High (Kurama's School) finding a redheaded fox demon. A certain long blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and purple eyes, is a guide to the Spirit World and close friend to Yusuke Urameshi, Botan the Grim Reaper is behind Kuwabara's broad back.

They have been looking for Kurama around the school for almost an half an hour. Kuwabara started to get irritated… Botan just kept shutting him up…

"Damn this large assed-school, how are we suppose to find Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted loudly.

"Shut-up Kuwabara, Kurama is called Shuichi in Ningenkai, right?... so stop calling him Kurama." Botan whispered softly, but loud enough for Kuwabara to hear, unfortunately Kuwabara is quite-deaf-eared sometimes, just like now;

"HEY KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?,"

"KURAMA! KURAMA! KU-RA-MA!"

Botan just sweat-dropped, and sighed helplessly.

* * *

A certain redheaded fox demon, bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back, his school uniform matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim, A fox demon known as Youko Kurama, the greatest thief in Makai, a human known as Shuichi Minamino, the son of Shiori Minamino. Is reading silently a book in the 234th classroom near a biology lab.

"Minamino-kun?" Kurama's Biology teacher entered the almost empty classroom.

"H-Hai… Senpai?" Kurama asked.

"Minamino-kun, the school will be closed after 2 hours, please go home safely and make sure to lock the laboratory, please. Sayōnara." And the teacher left.

**_I already locked the lab, ummmm… I am just gonna finish this book, then go home _**Kurama thought silently.

"Shuichi-kun, still here?" Yu Kaito asked Kurama silently.

"As well as you Kaito-kun" Shuichi smirked knowing Kaito hates being called "Kaito-kun".

" I see… still calling me with that funny name…" Kaito quirked his eyebrow, " Okay, I'll be going home. See you next semester, Shuichi." Kaito said then left.

**_Random appearance…_** Kurama thought, ironically random. Then suddenly he vision faded into darkness, dark… like a void… empty… lonely…

* * *

_You've summoned me. My name is Ai._

_**Sunset. Peaceful place. A girl, wearing a sailor uniform. Long, flowing black hair, Crimson eyes… ironically almost the same as Hiei, but a little darker, no life. But she is Beautiful. Definitely Beautiful.**___

Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me.

**_A single scarlet thread. Completing one's revenge… Inari… are you showing this to me? Or have I gone crazy? Tell me… A simple straw doll, it is enough to kill someone?_**

_I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell...however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell._

_**Repayment. One's life… Horrible, just like I used to. Belonging to Hell for revenge, not fair, but a terrible price. I don't want it… Revenge? Why are you showing this to me?**_

_You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity._

**_Pain? Agony for eternity? Why? Please Stop! Why are you showing this to me? I don't need revenge… why? Inari… why? WHO IS SHE? Tell me…._**

* * *

And everything faded to darkness, once more, leaving a shattered memory behind.

**_WHO IS SHE?_**


End file.
